This Could Only Happen To Spike
by Sarcasmwithasideofsass
Summary: Spike wakes up one day er night and finds himself to be five years old, now Angel and co have to figure out who de-aged him and why before Spike loses his mind.
1. Why&Reason

"_Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related, for better or worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum."_

_Rick Riordan. The Sea of Monsters _

Spike groaned agitating the already massive headache and the loud alarm clock was not helping things. So he slowly reached his arms from under the thick blankets waving around for the snooze button only to feeling empty air. He opened an eye, so he could turn off the bloody alarm.

He squinted his eyes, seeing the night stand was out of his reach, muttering that somebody moved the bloody stand. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before swing his legs off the side of the bed. Only to fall off, before he could think he let out a startled cry that sounds more high pitched and well childish.

And surprised-you all read the sarcasm? Good-Angel also heard the surprising sound and interred the other vampire's room, to see a six to seven year old, with peroxide hair and the boy only wore a pair of Spike's red boxers.

"Spike?" Angel asked, unsure if the small and cute child was in fact Spike.

"Who else would it be?" Spike asked obviously the vampire hadn't seen in smaller form. "And why is everything seems so big?"

Angel tried to hide the laugh, but the small boy pouting was just to adorable. Thankfully he didn't have to brake the noise to the de-age vampire.

"Angel-cakes?" Lorne called.

"We heard a scream though we'd check it out." Fred stated, following the empathic demon. "Oh he's so cute." Fred gushed.

"Who's the kid?" Gunn asked.

"What kid?" Spike asked, causing Angel to crack up more.

"I'm guessing he's hasn't seen if reflection."

"No Spike here just things he's a midget." Angel joked.

"Piss off." The small boy grumbled.

"How'd this happen?" Fred asked.

"That's what where going to figure out." Angel stated, "Lorne see if you can find some clothes that will fit spike, Gunn go get Wesley and meet us in the lab." Lorne and Gunn quickly left, leaving Fred who said she was going to set up, leaving Angel to deal with the small boy.

Looking around the small room, Angel ruffled threw the dresser and found a shirt. Walking over to the boy, Angel quickly picked up the small boy carefully to make sure the boxers stayed on, and tried one-handed to put the shirt on the squirming vampire.

Apparently Spike didn't like being held like this; acutely I think it's safe to say he absolutely hated the feeling, of being small and helpless, and the fact that he missed being held close by his Sire.

"William stop it." Angel growled using his I'm-Your-Sire-So-Listen-To-Me voice. Causing Spike to weakly protest that his name wasn't William and allowed Angel to dress him.

- (Insert Batman scene change music) -

About a haft an hour later, Spike sat on the examining table in Fred's lab, dressed in a freshly bought clothes, which were jeans and a batman t-shirt. Said shirt was now discarded so Fred could run some test, and every one noticed the small boy was cold but he refused to say anything about it.

"So?" Lorne asked, once Fred was done, and Spike snapped at Angel that he was capable of putting on his own bloody shirt.

"Well, he's a kid...five years old to be specific and still. I think."

"You think?" Both Angel and Spike snapped.

"Well, he doesn't have a heart beat so yeah I'm guessing he's a vampire." Fred admitted weakly, "I'm just not sure how it happened."

"So I still drink blood?" Spike asked.

"We could test it out." Wesley offered.

"With what happened you didn't eat this morning." Angel added well more like nagged.

"I'll go get the blood." Gunn offered, leaving the awkwardly quiet room and came back to an even more awkwardly quiet room. He was about to hand the blood to Angel but the glare Spike had which was more adorable then scary but decided to save the small vampire's pride and gave it to him.

Trying to ignoring the watching eyes of everyone, and trying to keep the mug out of Angel's reach, Spike managed to drink form the mug without spilling it, but gained a blood mustache, that Wesley toke a picture with on his phone, muttering to Fred that it was blackmail for when he's back to his rightfully age.

But then again...who knows how long that will be.

A few hours later Angel found himself in his office going over his work while Spike was no taking a nap on the couch, and a small blanket draped over him thanks to Angel.

"Well look-ey here." Angel was about to lunch himself at Eve as the woman ran her hand threw Spikes hair-which was starting to lose its white color in favor of his original color "Cute little kid you got here Angel."

Growling Angel walked over to Eve pushing her away from his Childe, looking down Angel noticed Spike had snored and shifted his position but still asleep.

'Looks like something's never change.' Angel thought. "What are you doing here Eve?"

"Heard a rumor that Spike got himself in trouble, wanted to see how much," Eve stated.

"If I find out you had anything-."

"Oh come off it, you like Spike like this. You like being able to control him make him depended on you. You want the same relationship Angelus and William had."

"That is not true." Angel growled.

"Angelus," Spike murmured, kicking at the blanket. "Don't go."

"Seems baby boy, here wants it too." Eve smirked, before leaving.

"Eve, wait." Angel ordered. "Tell the senior partners, that if they try anything with Spike, then there's going to have a big problem."

Eve laughed, "Trust me Angel; the senior partners had nothing to do with this."

Angel waited for Eve to leave before, he turned his attention to Spike, and the little vampire was still asleep clutching a hand full of the blanket like a stuff animal.

_'Seems like his adult mind isn't all there,_' Angel thought, but was pulled back to reality when Spike started to whimper. "Spike, Spike, wake up." Said Angel as he shock Spikes shoulder.

"Hhmm?" Spike asked, opening his eyes yawning.

"You okay?" Angel asked, not noticing that his hand moved from Spike's shoulder to his head, petting his hair.

"Yeah...fine."

Angel was going to point out that Spike was lying but decided to drop it, instead pick the boy up, and walked over to the elevator that went to his private suit. He wasn't sure if Spike was co-operating, because he was tired or if he just didn't care. Angel did know one think, things were going to get allot harder before they get easy.

Okay there are about a thousand (not really) way I can make this story go. I could keep Spike a vampire threw the whole series, or have him slowly becoming human.

And a friend asked why the Batman t-shirt for Spike? Partly I blame a Big Bang Theory marathon me and my friends had. But I'm tempted to make Spike where Super Heroes shirts just for the irony, but he made wear Villain shirts anyway.


	2. Sick&Hurt

It had been a week since Spike was turned into a five year old, and the transgression period was hard for every one especially Spike. He hated being small, he hated have Angel fuss over him over every little thing, he also hated not being able to wear his duster. But more he hated not being able smoke, drink or have sex, he really hated not being able to do the latter three.

But one night, Spike 'forgot' about the changes and proceeded, to drink at least five entire bottles of alcohol before he start to vomit...and pass out.

"Spike, come on time for bed." Angel called interring his suit, to the sickening smell of vomit. "Spike?" Angel ran towards the kid, who was lying next to some empty bottles of Alcohol.

"I don't feel well." Spike murmured his head bobbed when Angel picked him up and headed towards the bath the room.

"You drank; of course you don't feel well." Angel chastises, as he turned on the hot water, quickly wetting a wash cloth, Angel whipped the vomit from Spike's mouth and chin.

Angel then proceeded to wash Spike, and allowed the child to lie in the tub, after Spike was clean.

"So want to tell me what happened?" Angel asked.

"...No." Spike moaned.

"Want to get out?" Angel asked.

"...Yes." Spike agreed, allowing Angel to empty the tub. Signing Angel dried and dressed Spike in his pajamas. (Superman Pajamas. Tee Hee)

Angel was going to put Spike in the spare bedroom that Spike dibbed as 'his', but laid Spike on his own bed, and placed a trash can by Spike's side of the bed.

Spike sleep thru most of the night, but every few hours woke up to vomit, in the trash can. Angel instantly woke up each time, and rubbed Spike's back as he got sick.

'Never again.' Angel heard Spike, as the small child curled under the warmth of the blankets, trying to go back to sleep.

The next day, Spike hung around Harmony's desk. After last night's drinking incident Angel didn't trust Spike to be by himself...and for the record Harmony was his last choice, if first chose was himself...but he had an meeting, and Spike was distracting even when the young boy didn't meant to be. The second chose was Wesley, but Wesley, Gunn and Fred were busy off finding a demon...and Lorne was...well Lorne.

"I'm bored." Spike complained, shoving his little hands into his grey 'Spelling is difficoult chalanging hard.' hoodie and kicking swing his feet off the end of chair.

"Sorry sweetie nothing I can do about that." Harmony stated, as she shuffled throw papers, not really watching the five year old.

Groaning, Spike quietly slipped out of the chair, and walked off, unnoticed by Harmony. The five year old part of his brain told him, to go back to Harmony because he didn't want Angel to be mad at him, or to run up to Angel's office. But the older part of his mind rejected the idea and decided to walk around the firm.

In a record of five minutes Spike had managed to get lost, somewhere in the back of the building where no one was around. It was more dark and creepy then any please Spike had been even when he was a 'ghost'.

**BAM!**

Spike jumped at the loud sound was tempted to cry out, but managed to cover his mouth with his hands to stop the sound. The young vampire wasn't sure if it was his child like mind playing tricks on him, out of the irrational fear of everything that went bump in the night.

"Grow up Spike. You're not some scared little kid." He told himself before moving forwards.

"Spike." a voice called causing Spike to panic. "Do you want to play a game?"

Spike quickly recognized it as a female voice, thought he could hear a heart beat or smell a body.

"Okay...calm down." Spike told himself and continued walking.

"Run and Catch. Run and Catch. The lamb is caught by a blackberry patch." The voice sang, and laughed.

"Go away." Spike cried, pulling his hood over his head curling into a ball in the center of the room where the only light was. "Go away, go away go away." He chanted, as he rocking back and forth.

"Don't be afraid. I only want to play. Stay with me don't go." She soothed, the voice sounded closer.

"I want Angel." Spike stated quietly whimpering.

"You don't want to go back to Angel." A male voice mocked. "He doesn't care for you, he never did. And in this state you are only a burden to him."

"I am not." Spike whimpered pulling his hood down farther trying to bloke the voices.

"No, Spike don't do that, we don't want to harm you, we just want to play." The female voice spoke, in a cheery voice, making Spike fill with dread.

"I want Angel." He sobbed as the voice kept mocking him. "I want Angel." He repeated before, standing up and running away trying to get away from the voices.

Only his hood was still down and Spike couldn't see, he managed to trip in his haste but not on to his face but down a plat form falling only three to four ft.

"DADDY!" Spike cried out as soon as the pain from the fall causing his child minds to take over because of his pain and calling Angel daddy. Even throw he yelled it loud enough for any vampire in the building to hear him...luckily the only vampire were Angel and Harmony. Not that he really cared about who worked here.

"Aw the poor baby calling for his daddy, to bad daddy doesn't care." The male voice mocked the walls echoing and evil laugh.

"Go away!" Spike shrieked cradling his injured arm,

"Spike!"

"Go away!" Spike cried again, just wanting the voices to go away. He just wanted to be alone.

"Spike? Spike! Where are you?"

"I said leave me alone!" Spike keep crying not noticing that this voice was new and not the male voice that was mocking him.

"Angel! He's over here."

"Fred?" Spike asked, looking up to see the woman standing on the plate form above him.

"Hey sweetie." Fred soothed before she hopped of the plat form down to him. "What happened?"

"IwasrunningandIfell." Spike rushed, leaving out the voices as he latched onto Fred.

"Spike?" Angel asked this time losing Spike's bone crushing gripe on Fred and allowed the vampire to latched his little arms around his neck and proceed to cry. "Hey buddy, come down."

"Luckily, he didn't break anything, but his wrist is fractured." Wesley stated. "It should be healed in a couple of weeks."

When Angel was about to calm down Spike, the team loitered around the medical wing of the firm waiting for Spike's ex rays. During that wait Spike refused to say anything and kept a death grip on Angel.

Even after Spike was allowed to leave the hospital, the young vampire still refused to let go of Angel. It seems being around him kept the voices away.

Angel was going to leave Spike in his office, so he could yell at Harmony for not watching his childe, but Spike would freak out when Angel managed to break Spike's death grip.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Angel asked, slowly swerving in his desk chair, after finding that the slow motion soothed the small vampire.

"...Don't wanna." Spike muttered nuzzling his head on Angel's torso as his eyes start to grow heavy.

"Alright." Angel said, not wanting to push the child. "You tried huh?" Spike gave a yawn in response.

"Right time for bed then."

This chapter has very little to do with the basic plot. Okay that's a lie the voices are a BIG part of my haft way made plot.

LittleSpike: AceinWonderland does not own Angel.

Angel: If she did, then Spike turning into a kid or us not hating each other would have been in the show.

Me: That was so cute.


	3. Lieing&Hideing

"**I lie on the floor, washed by nothing and hanging on. I cry at night. I am afraid of hearing voices, or a voice. I have come to the edge, of the land. I could get pushed over."**

― **Margaret Atwood, Cat's Eye **

Angel hated leaving Spike alone, and after he fractured his wrist even more, the boy was so scared but refused deeply to tell anyone what happened, and when Gunn went to check the security cameras any in the area didn't work. The only one was of Spike being the only one to enter the loading docks.

Right know said kid was asleep up in Angel's suit, while Angel talked with Wesley, as the ex-watcher shared theories.

"You were the last one to see Spike at his original age, Angel so what happened?"

"Spike came into my office, he was acting normal."

"He was agitating you." Wes translated.

"Yes. We got into an argument, he left saying he need to kill a demon."

"So a demon did this to him?" Wes, concluded.

"The only one who can tell us, is too scared to speak." Angel added.

"Maybe the demon that changed him was in the loading docks?" Wes asked.

"Angel." Wes moved his head, motioning towards the elevator, Angel turned to see Spike standing there his arms wrapped around the toy Harmony bought him.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" Angel asked calmly and walked over to the small kid.

"Nightmare," He muttered, raising his arms as a sign-okay more like a demand-for Angel to pick him up.

Angel looked at Wes before picking up the child.

"Nightmare, huh?" He repeated for Wes, since Spike was talking quietly so only a vampire could hear him. "Wanna tell me what it was about."

"..."

"Nothing huh? Alright, Wes can you get Lorne for me? Tell him it's important." Angel ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Wes asked.

"I'm going to find out what happened." Angel stated, sitting Spike down on his desk.

Angel waited, for Wesley to close the door behind him before he bent down to be eye level with Spike.

"Spike. Hey look at me alright." Angel ordered, sniffling the child complained by raising his head, but his thumb stayed in his mouth. "Now, Lorne is coming here, and he's going to ask you to sing for him, can you do that?"

Spike hastily shock his head, tears started to appear as he reached forward for Angel, but Angel grabbed Spike's hand keeping him away.

"Spike. This is important. You are either going to tell me what happened, or you can sing and Lorne will be able to tell me."

"...Why?"

"Why? So we can get you back to your old self."

"No!" Spike screamed. "Don't wanna go back! Wanna stay!"

"Okay okay, shhhh." Angel soothed, picking up Spike. "We won't turn you back if you don't want to."

"...K-k-a-ay."

"Okay?"

"I'll sing for Lorne." Spike stated, the tip of his thumb touching his lips.

"Good boy." Angel praised.

While the pair waited for Lorne, Angel sat in his chair, swerving it back and forth for the boy, to keep him calm.

"Hey Angel-cakes, Spikey-boy."

"Hey Lorne."

"Hello." Spike yawn.

"So what's happen in?"

"Spike, he's going to sing, and you're going to tell me what has him so scared." Angel stated standing up and placing Spike on the desk. "He doesn't want to talk about it but he's willing to sing."

"Okay tyke, sing for Uncle Lorne." Lorne joked trying to make the small child smile.

"Run and Catch. Run and Catch. The Lamb is caught in a blackberry patch." Spike sang.

Angel looked up at Lorne who was equally shocked to hear the five year old sing that particular tune. Since two days ago when Spike got lost in the loading docks, the team thought Spike's adult mind was locked away, leaving him with few memories of his adult life.

"Spike? Where did you hear that song?"

"The room," Spike whispered, eyes looking past Angel's shoulder it was fixed on that area, and something was scaring him.

"The room? The loading docks? Who was singing it?" Angel pressed, trying to get the boys attention back on him.

"Some lady. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Spike screamed, his palms began pressing on his ears.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it." Angel reassured, rubbing the kid's back. "Spike?" Angel pulled the hands away from Spike's ears. "Hey...you don't have to talk about it okay. We're not going to make talk about it, I'm not going to make you talk about it okay?"

Spike stopped screaming and looked up at Angel, after a couple of hiccups, Spike managed to calm down, and allowed Angel to hold him.

"Wanna sleep. Tired."

"Okay buddy."

**Spike's pov. Few minutes prior**

Spike sat up quickly, he's throat closed out of fear, and he couldn't scream. He looked around the room, and saw that Angel wasn't in the room.

"Poor, Spikey all alone. Daddy left you." The male voice mocked. Spike looked around the room, despite to see this man that has been haunting him. Only Spike was barely able to see his hand if it was a few inches from his face.

He was wrong. Spike knew that if Angel wasn't in the suit he was in his office below him. He wanted nothing more than to run towards the elevator-even if he'd look ridicules trying to reach the buttons-and make the voice leave.

Chocking the stuffed porcupine-a gifted from Harmony-Spike toke a deep breath, and ran forward threw the darkness towards the elevator. He stood in front of the elevator, tripping a couple times as he did.

Spike ended up using Coop-his porcupine-to hit the necessary buttons, which was completely by luck. Unfittingly in the minute it tokes for the elevator to get to Angel's office, the woman was in there with him singing.

When the elevator doors finally opened, Spike looked to see Angel talking with Wesley.

"They're planning to get rid of you." The female whispered, and Spike felt a breezy against his neck.

"Now; don't lie to him...it's not nice. They're going to kill him first." The male laughed

Spike was going too responded but instead, stood there till Wesley say him. "Angel."

After singing for Lorne, Spike found out that even if he was around Angel the voices could appear whenever they wanted mocking him, terrifying him.

He just needed the voice to stop that was all he wanted. Not just the male and female that has yet to tell him their names. But the other voice the one, that sounded like his adult self, telling him to do...bad things.

He didn't like any of the voices, and he couldn't understand why Angel and Lorne couldn't see hear them, or the shadows moving in the room? Was he going in sane? Or where they more than voices?


	4. Loving&lost

**(Quick note. I'd like to thank you for favorites or alerting my fic. It means allot to me, and for those who have reviewed well they have brownie points. Any way someone commented asking if this would turn into a Spangel story and I told him/her No. This is staying a FatherxSon fic, because I cannot write slash. I fail miserable and I didn't want to ruin a cute fluffy fic. Also I stayed up all night to update so I better get some reviews...or I'll feed you to the Meta and one finally note take that writers block I have energized victories and better than ever...I hope you all agree.) **

"_Your dreaming self seeks to tell you something your waking ears will not hear"_

_Jacqueline Carey, Kushiel's Chosen _

It was a nightmare. Spike was sure of that, the dark corridors the scary faces and the menacing voice assured him that it was a nightmare. It assured him that when he woke up screaming and crying Angel would be there for him, holding him tight, soothing him, assuring him that it was a nightmare and nothing more...but it was still utterly terrifying to see Angel's body died and bleeding in his mind.

It still hurt, to see Angel but he wasn't Angel he was meaner and then they're were to two ladies. One was just downright evil and terrifying, every time Spike saw that woman he just wanted to cry and scream for Angel...and then there was the other one...she reminded him of the female voice...Spike instantly thought that she was pretty as well as insane and scary but the woman didn't like it when Spike woke up. She never liked it so when Spike came back the nightmares processed the woman would hurt him and Spike would wake up with burses or scares.

Angel noticed the scares and burses, one night he had to ruses Spike to the med lab, to stick up a large cut on Spike's cheek. When the nurse asked what happened Angel told her, he woke up to Spike screaming and saw the cut, and Spike refused to elaborate on what happen.

And as of the voices...they were constant with Spike at least the male was mocking and taunting Spike, and laughing when the little boy would cry. Even in Angel's presence the man was always there, in the corner of Spike's eye he will see a shifting shadow and initially think it was the nameless and faceless man that has been taunting him for three months. It was during Spike's nightmare that everything went wrong.

It was a late night-er day? Anyway, Angel was meant to be in his suit with Spike who was already asleep and probably having another nightmare. The stress of taking care of Spike and the stress of his job Angel was five seconds away from tearing Gunn's head off with all the papers he had to sign...but Angel remained himself that without Gunn his job would be a hell of a lot harder.

"And sign here." Gunn stated, pulling Angel from this thoughts of killing the man. "We're done. How are you doing?"

"Me? Spike's contently having night terrors and you're wondering how I am?" Angel asked, a little pissed.

"We're all worried about Spike, Angel but working yourself into an early grave is not good for you Spike or any of us."

"What do you subjects I do?" Angel asked, not liking where this was going.

"Take a couple days off, form work and Spike. Get drunk, follow some leads hell kill a demon, you just need a break."

"But Spike-"

"Spike will be fine, Fred, Wes and I can take turns keeping eyes on him. Besides a break from each other will be good for you guys."

"Tell Spike that." Angel stated, he was about to head up to his suit when his phone started to ring, groaning he answered. "Angel."

Gunn stopped gathering the papers and looked up, to see Angel's pissed off face. Angel wrenched a pen out of Gunn's hand and became writing on the close piece of paper. 'Trace call. Drusillia.'

Gunn gave a quick nod, leaving the room to get a trace on the call, he came back a few minutes later, gave him a thumbs up.

"Listen to me Dru. You go anywhere near my William and I will dust you. That is a promise." Angel then hung up...by throwing the phone at the wall.

"NO!" Spike cried, when Angel told him he was leaving.

Angel mentally cursed Gunn, but the man was right Dru needed to be taken care of now, before she got anywhere near his childes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I don't mean to have nightmares all the time! I'm sorry don't leave me!" Spike continued sobbing as he latched onto Angel's leg.

"Enough." Angel stated firmly, unlatching Spike from his leg, so Angel could get eye level with the boy. "I'm not leaving you Spike, I'm not leaving you alone again okay?"

Spike rapidly nodded his head, his crying stop but tears still feel from his eyes. "Okay."

"Good, now. I don't blame you for the nightmares Spike, those things can't be help. And second me leaving has nothing to do with you okay. I don't want to leave but I have to and I will come back Spike."

"Promise?" Spike asked childishly holding his pinky up.

"I Promise." Angel smiled as he twisted his larger pinky around Spike's smaller.

Angel stood up quickly with Spike in his arms and after a couple tosses the boy was smiling and laughing. "Now, I have to leave in the morning, and Aunty Fred is going to watch you and if you're good for her, I'll get you something special how does that sound?"

"Yay!" Spike clapped his hands, and then hugged Angel's neck.

"So we have thirty minutes to kill before bedtime, what do you want to do?"

"Bed time story?"

"Sure. But I want your teeth brush and you in my room in five minutes. Ready? Go!"

As soon as Spike heard go, the small boy ran carefully to the bathroom, his teeth were brush and was in Angel's room. The boy was then quickly changed into a pair of Star Wars Pajamas and contently holding Coop.

"Okay what book do you want Spike?" Angel asked, sitting in front of a small pile of books with Spike.

Scanning the titles of the books Spike quickly picked one, and showed it to Angel, who should have known that Spike was going to pick this one.

"Jack and the Beanstalk," Angel read, 'Let's get this over with' He thought.

Now don't get Angel wrong, he loved reading for Spike, he loved how the child would squeal and giggled when Angel read with different voices for the characters. He also loved when Spike would ask to read a page, but would stop silently agreeing that it would go fast is Angel read. And by the time the book was not even haft way done, Spike would be asleep curled up to Angel's chest.

Closing the book and setting it on the bed side table, Angel looked down at Spike the small boy was sound asleep curled up to Angel's chest with Coop crushed in the small fingers.

"Good night William." Angel whispered, before turning off the light.

When Spike woke up he wasn't surprised, to see Angel was gone. He was in fact surprised to see Her sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Spike opened his mouth to scream, but the woman ran at super speed, her hand quickly covered Spike's mouth and pulled the child to her lap.

"I finally found you my doll. Daddy was mean; he tried to hide you from me. He won't get between us again, I promise."

With her hand still clamped over his mouth Spike couldn't replay...even without the hand he didn't think he could. Angel was gone, Angel had left him, he was all alone, alone with this woman that terrified him...but was worse was somewhere deep in his adult mind he felt comfortable with her more then with Angel and right off the back, little Spike decided he didn't like this woman. Unfortunately he didn't have much of a chose to willingly because Dru knocked him out quickly.


	5. Saving&living

Trudging through the lobby of Wolfram and Hart, Angel, Gunn and Wes dripped with slime; from there last demon that failed to tell them where Drusillia was. Angel glare kept any one from stopping him as he made his way to his office then suit to take a much need shower and then find his baby boy and go to sleep.

His planes were unfortunately ruined when he heard that cry. There was in no doubt in Angel's mind that, that cry belong to Spike, the same cry Angel was use to that came with Spike's relentless nightmares. Even thought the sound was familiar it every time he heard his child cry it broke his heart.

Using his vampire speed Angel made it to his suit in second time, just in time to see Dru, holding his baby. Getting his game face on Angel advances, pouching Dru and luckily avoided hitting Spike, reaching forward quickly Angel managed to grab Spike trying hard to be gentle but Dru's nail left a long bleeding scratch on the knocked out child's face.

"Angel!" Hearing Wesley's familiar voice Angel moved back shielding Spike as Wesley fought Dru.

"No fair. Daddy's a bad boy for cheating." She laughed, after she escaped by throwing the ex-watcher back, and running towards the exit.

Angel let Wesley worry about catching Dru, his main concern was taking care of Spike and his cut. Setting the now awake, crying and scared little boy on the counter in his bathroom, he wiped the blond off and went to get a bandage.

"Hey Spike, she didn't hurt you anywhere else did she?" He asked softly, knowing that Dru wasn't a gentle vampire.

"...no." Spike answered softly sniffling and lightly touching the bandage.

"Come on buddy let's get you something to eat." Angel stated, picking the boy up and walking towards the kitchen. Setting Spike down he gave the boy a cup of blood and giving himself his own, the two drank in silence.

Angel watched Spike drank; he was worried how this attacked might affect him, would his adult memoires come back?

His thoughts were cut off by his cell vibrating, looking at the text from Fred, stated that he needed to get to her lab ASAP.

"Hey buddy, I have to do some work. Do you want to stay here or would you like Harmony to watch you?" Angel asked.

"Can I stay with Harmony?" Spike asked, using his sleeve to wipe off the blood from his mouth. Quickly catching Spike's arm, Angel grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood.

"Sure, but promise me you won't run off again."

"I promise." Spike stated cheerfully. Angel was slightly confused at the boy's new behavior but didn't question it; instead Angel left Spike with Harmony and threaten her to keep an eye on him or else, then left to go see the others.

"What happened?" Angel asked, seeing Fred cleaning Wes's wounds.

"She wasn't alone." He answered, hissing as Fred disinfected a large cut on the ex-watchers chest.

"Who was with her?" Angel growled.

"A man, defiantly a vampire," Fred stated, after putting the disinfecting away and started bandaging his wounds.

"Tall muscular fellow, with a military hair cut, scares and tattoos lots of tattoos." Wes added.

"How are you?" Angel asked, worried about his friend.

"Slight concision and bruising but I'm fine." Wes answered.

"Where's Spike?" asked Gunn.

"With Harmony," Angel stated.

"We're fine here Angel why don't you take care of Spike." Fred offered.

"Thanks Fred."

Leaving the lab Angel walked quiet fast down to the lobby to-thankfully-see Spike sitting on the desk laughing with Harmony.

"Angel!" Spike cheered happily lifting his arms up in a demand to be held.

"Hey buddy." Angel smiled, picking Spike up and holding him close. "Where you a good boy for Harmony?"

"Mmhm, she even let me help!" He stated,

"Angel cakes!" Angel turned to see Lorne walking fast towards him.

"Hey Lorne." Angel greeted when he empathy demon was closer.

"Listen about the Halloween party-"

"Yes Lorne sounds great." Angel stated, not really listen as he walked back to his office.

"Angel?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Am I going to the Halloween party?"

"Do you want to go?" Angel asked, slightly praying that the boy would say no, so he would have an excuse to not go.

"Yeah, Harmony said she can get me a really cute costume." He said sleepy letting his head fall on Angel's shoulder.

"Yeah, what kind of costume Buddy?"

"A lamb,"

Angel couldn't help but smile as the thought on the little boy in a cute lamb costume. They made it up to the suit, where Angel gave Spike a bath, and tucked the boy in his own bed.

After settling in his bed-which he hasn't slept in since the drinking incident, he called Angel back as soon as the elder vampire went to turn off the lights. "Angel."

"Yes?"

"Can I go trick or treating?" Spike asked, looking up at Angel with big baby blue eyes.

"We'll see buddy." Angel stated, "Good night." Turning out the lights Angel slowly shut the door picking through the crack to see Spike slowly fall asleep.

Okay I blame the Lamb idea on Good Luck Charlie, and the fact that when I went shopping for my costume-if anyone cares I'm going as a Shadow Hunter-I saw at least five little lamb costumes and they were adorable! Any way I might change is costume to Batman, Superman or Dracula.


	6. Tricking&Treating

"**It's never too late to have a happy childhood."**

**Tom Robbins, Still Life with Woodpecker**

Taking Spike trick or treating was both a pleasure and a curse as some would say. Angel knew Spike loved getting candy, and it toke all of Angel's will power when Spike pulled a puppy pout-he blames Lorne for teaching him it-so Angel would allow him to eat all the candy in on night.

Angel found it cute that at the first couple house Spike was too shy to walk up to a house and asked for candy, he'd only do it will a swarm of kids. Angel remember the moment of panic he had when he could not find Spike in the swarm of kids, normal it would be easy to spot Spike in a crowd of people but that was older Spike, older Spike could handle himself but little Spike well little Spike could possible hold his own in a fight with a human maybe even a demon, but little Spike didn't like fighting, he'd start crying if you even slightly raised your voice.

He also remember the look on Spike's face when Angel told him to call him dad or daddy in front of people, Spike didn't question it and felt it easy to call Angel daddy. Spike used every chance he could to call Angel daddy, trick or treat was over so Spike was carefully strapped into his car seat (A/N i'm sorry I had to do it!) in the back of Angel's car stretching trying to reach his candy bag that was just out of his reach.

"Spike, enough you're not getting your candy yet so stop trying." Angel said firmly trying to hid his amusement.

Spike tried to complain but his plastic fangs made his words mumbled, and even with vampire hearing Angel still couldn't hear the five year old.

"Spike I can't understand you." Angel laughed, causing the child to pout.

"I said Daddy, I want my candy." Spike stated after taking out the plastic fangs, and proceeded in crossing his arms over his chest pouting even more.

Angel's none beating heart stopped; realizing that Spike had called him Daddy even thought they were alone in the car.

"You know Spike you don't have to call me Daddy were alone." Angel stated even thought it heart a little.

"But I want to call you daddy. Can't I call you daddy Angel?" Spike asked innocently.

"Sure, kiddo if you want you can call me daddy."

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes Spike."

"Can I have my candy now?"

"No, Spike you can wait till we get home before you can get your candy."

"Fine,"

As soon as the two made it back to the firm, Spike began a loop of asking for his candy, never growing tired of asking.

"Can I have my candy?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Spike, if you keep this up, Angel might just eat your candy." Harmony teased.

"No! My candy!' Spike stated, and started reaching for the bag in Angel's hand.

"Thanks a lot Harmony." Angel grumbled, only caused his assistant to laugh.

Just then Fred, followed by Wes stood above them on the upper floor.

"Hey, Angel. We need to talk, about you know who." Fred stated,

Understanding what they meant, Angel allowed Spike to grab hold of his candy.

"Harmony, can you get Spike out of his costume and cleaned up?" Angel asked.

"Sure boss now problem." Harmony stated, then went to stand by Spike. "Come on, once you're cleaned up I'll let you have some of you candy."

"Yeah!" Spike cheered, "Bye daddy."

Harmony eyes widen and did an 'aww', before she was silenced by Angel's glare.

Watching the two Angel walked up to Fred and Wes.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"We found out how to turn Spike back." Fred said quickly.

"Were not turning him back." Angel stated fiercely, hoping it would stop them.

"Angel, you've seen the state of Spike. He woke up in that body with his adult mind, that mind is slowly deteriorating causing the bad dreams, the mood swings it's only going to get worse unless we turn him back." Wes rationalized, trying to get Angel to see that even if he didn't want Spike to grow up, Spike needed to grow up.

"How?" Angel chocked out.

"Willow, found us a spell unfortunately it has to be done tomorrow night, before the start of All Hallow's Eve." Fred stated.

"So soon?" Angel asked, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Unfortunately, or else it will be century's before the spell can be preformed again." Wes answered.

"We've got everything we need for the spell, but um during it you can't be in the same room." Fred stated quickly and quietly, thought it was wasted by Vampire hearing.

"What?"

"The spell is going to be painfully, it will be better for you and Spike if you two weren't in the same room."

Angel felt his heart break, he just gotten used to having little Spike to take care of, and now that was being ripped from him, and there was noting absolutely nothing he could do to keep little Spike. Angel didn't want to see his son suffer, with his slowly deteriorating mind. He remembered the headaches, the screaming fear of nightmares, he didn't want that to keep happening to Spike. So letting him go was the only way to save him, hopefully adult Spike would remember what happened when he was little, and the two could i don't know not hate each other?

He was pulled from his thought when he realized he had absently mindedly made it to his suite, he saw Spike fear from makeup and was now in his Clone wars pajamas, with chocolate smeared over the boys mouth.

"Where's Harmony?" Angel asked, his temper rising, mad that she had left his child allows.

"Right here boss, had to find something to wipe the chocolate off." She stated coming from the kitchen with a wet wash cloth. "And don't worry the rest of the candy is tuck away where he can't reach it, and he only ate haft of a chocolate bar and should be going to brush his teeth."

"I'm going, I'm going." The boy mumbled heading towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Harmony." Angel said, even if it wasn't fully sincere.

"If you want to thank me, then maybe I should get a babysitting bonus." She joked, not really Angel knew she really meant it.

"We'll see."

"Bye Spike!" Harmony called, before leaving the suite, Spike yelled back a replied that, that sounded like his toothbrush was still in his mouth. Angel stood in the doorway watching Spike finished, the boy didn't seem to get a sugar rush and his eye lids were dropping. Haft afraid the boy would fall asleep on his feet, Angel picked up the boy holding him closer than usual and toke him to his bed, Angel made a quick stop to Spike's room to get Coop from his bed and then to his own room.

Spike didn't say anything about sleeping with Angel, he like it being close to Angel. Spike always felt safe, warm and loved when they slept in the same bed, Spike curled comfortable with Angel arms around him like a protective cocoon.

He liked waking up like that to, Angel and he would lay there for a few minutes before getting out of bed. As Spike started to fall rapidly asleep with Angel reading to him once again, Spike felt like there was something wrong with Angel. Like his daddy was sad all of a sudden. Did he do something wrong? He didn't get too asked before sleep quickly pulled him under and snored softly.


	7. Heartach&crying

Spike settled down on the familiar couch in Angel's office. The elder vampire was sitting at his desk Spike made sure to check every once and awhile.

Right now the child was watching the telly. After finding a show Angel stated that is was okay for him to watch. The last show he turned that was familiar to his now absent adult mind but Angel didn't like the show, Spike wasn't sure why, it was a show about a family that had a talking dog and baby, but Spike settled on a kid friendly show about twins living in a hotel.

He found it amusing, how the twins would get into trouble and the manger a small bald man-who reminded him a little of Gunn-was freaking out about quest finding out about a ghost in the hotel. The episode ended with the fact that everyone in the hotel was playing a prank on one of the twins.

The episode had ended and the next show, one was about an annoying pop star leading a double life. The show wasn't even a minute in before Spike turned the telly off. Now bored Spike hoped of the cough leaving his blanket and Coop walked over to Angel, and poked the man's leg till Angel noticed him.

"I'm busy here buddy." Angel said annoyed, he wanted to spend the day with Spike before he was turn back to normal but work had to be done.

"I'm bored." Spike complained. "Play with me daddy!"

Knowing that Angel was part of a losing battle, he picked the boy up and placed him on his lap then gave the child is Iphone so Spike could play angry birds.

Angel speed threw the work, fairly fast he noticed that Spike had yet to bother him, looking down he saw his phone held loosely in Spike's hands and the boy's head bobbed.

"Tired uh buddy?" Angel asked,

"No," Spike denied, trying to keep his head up and finish the level.

"I disagree, beside daddy could use a nap." Angel stated, taking the phone from the child pocking it, then carried Spike to the lift.

Lying on Angel's bed Spike, reached for the remote only to have Angel pick it up and toss it on to the side table.

"Spike there's something I need to tell you." Angel stated, sitting in front of Spike. "You remember when you first woke up like this. You still had your adult mind?"

"Yes." Spike answered, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Wes and Fred are worried that if you stay in this body that your mind will determinate, both your adult and child mind. So tonight they're going to perform a spell so you can get your adult mind and body back."

"NO! No no no no no! I don't won't to go!" Spike cried, Angel's heart broke seeing how hard Spike was crying. Spike moved forward at Vampire speed, latching on to Angel repeating his words cry so hard he started to choke.

"Spike, Spike listen to me. I love you, I always loved you, and nothing you do or anything that could happen would make me love you less." Angel stated. "I don't want them to do the spell either, but without you are going to be in a lot of pain. I can't be selfish and make you go through it."

"I love you to daddy." Spike whimper, clutching Angel close.

"I know buddy, I know."

The two spend the next three hours crying, mostly Spike but Angel cried a little to. Angel didn't know if Spike would remember what happened this past month, Angel hoped he did. He didn't want to go back to Spike hating him, before the accident he could barely stand it, but know it would be unbearable, he lost so many others he loved he didn't want to lose Spike. He wouldn't let him lose Spike, he refused to let anything happen to Spike.

"Time to go Spike." Angel whispered, holding the child close kissing his cheek and pressing there foreheads together. "Remember I love you Spike. Nothing going to change that."

"I love you daddy."

Angel carried Spike to the room, were the spell was going to happen. Gulping Angel put Spike down when Fred came out of the room.

"We're all set Angel." Fred said gently.

Crouching down Angel spoke in a soft tone, one only Spike could here.

"I can't go in with you Spike, but I'm going to be right here when you get out okay."

"Okay." Spike whispered, Angel kissed Spike's forehead and watched Spike walk up to Fred taking her hand, leading him into the room and closed the door behind him.

Cursing at himself Angel went back to his suit and dung out the hidden alcohol and breaking it out, he had to wait for sunrise to head back down to see Spike.

Walking into Spike's room, Angel grabbed Coop and walked back to his room, and laid on the bed clutching Coop, remembering the time Harmony gave Coop to him.

Flash back!

Spike sat in Angel's office, picking at his bandage bored out of his mind.

"Spike stops it." Angel chastise not looking up from his work.

"I'm bored and this thing itches." Spike wined, walking over to Angel.

"What do you want me to do about it Spike?" Angel asked getting a little annoyed.

"Play a game with me!" Spike said childishly.

Signing Angel picked the boy up and placed him on his lap taking out his phone he showed Spike how to play Angry Birds and laughed when Spike would get frustrated when he kept messing up on the levels it was almost cute.

Knock,knock. "Angel?" Harmony asked, picking through the door.

"Yes Harmony?" Angel asked, trying not to get to angry at her.

"I wanted to see if Spike was okay. I felt really bad what about what happen so I got him something." Harmony stated, walking forward and setting the box on the table.

Spike saw the box and was curious; he looked up at Angel who past the colorful box to him. Happily ripping at the paper, Spike saw the stuffed toy.

End of Flash Back.

Angel smiled at the fond memory, he remember Spike reaction to see the toy he was quit at first then it broke into a large Spike.

"Angel." Angel answered, his phone rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the stray tears.

"It's done." Wes simply stated, and hung up.

Setting Coop down Angel headed do to see his Spike, praying that Spike wouldn't hate him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello faithful readers. I apologize sincerely for the delay in an update, but between preparing for Christmas (Yule for me!) and midterms coming up I have yet been able to plan out the story. I can't decide if I just want the spell to go back and not age Spike but without any fear of him going insane. But I decided to make the spell work and have Spike turned back into an adult…for a few chapters then wonderful baby Spike.**

**When I finally finish this fic, there will be sequels! HOPEFULLY**

Spike wasn't sure what caused him to be in the med lab at Wolfram & Hart, last thing he remembered was the big cry fest Angel and little him had…yes Little him. Spike was back, sarcastic bitchy peroxide haired adult.

While in the week he was in the hospital he's seen everyone, Fred, Lorne, Wes, Gunn, Angel and Harmony all dropped by for visits. Where Fred, Lorne Wes and Gunn were in for a few minutes every day, Harmony and Angel where in there the most, Harmony was there trying to flirt unfortunately every time she did she'd picture baby Spike in the bed looking up at her. She'd end up gushing about how cute he was before Angel kicked her out telling her she had a job to do.

Angel was no better company both adults felt a little awkward about their situation. They'd end up sitting in slightly less comfortable silent, watching a game or drinking blood unsure how to speak to the other, after everything that happened.

"When are they letting me out of here?" Spike finally asked.

"Doctors say you'll be able to leave tomorrow." Angel stated.

"Good." Spike answered, looking down into his mug. "I'm leaving after that."  
>Angel eyes widen silently praying he didn't hear that, but was able to slowy the blood that treated to spill out. "To your apartment?" Angel asked hopefully.<p>

"No L.A"

"Spike if this is about-"  
>"Don't just don't, I don't have to explain this to you." Spike growled.<p>

"Like hell you don't'!" Angel yelled.

"Leave." Spike stated, looking away from Angel.

"No I'm not leaving!" Angel cried. "After everything that happened the past few months, I am not letting you leave!"

"Well you can't make me stay."  
>"I'm your Sire William, and you will stay." Angel ordered, he hated that everything they went through, Spike was doing this forgetting what happened and pushing Angel away. He didn't want to resort to pulling the 'sire' card but he had no choice, he need to Spike to stay and he'd do anything to make sure his son was safe.<p>

"Whatever." Spike grumbled, turning in the medical bed, his back now facing the elder vamp.

Angel slammed his mug on the table and left the lad, afraid that he'd do something stupid, on his way out Angel saw Gunn and Fred talking.

"Fred talk to Spike's doctor, tell him, to make sure Spike doesn't leave." Angel told her.

"Spike wants to leave back to his apartment right?" Fred asked.

"He wants to leave L.A,"

"Oh." She gasped before leaving,

"You're not too pleased about it." Gunn stated. "Want to go kill a demon?"

"God, yes." Angel stated before following Gunn out.

Fred entered Spike's room after talking with the doctor, to see the vamp fiddling with an IV drip.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Fred told him.

"To bad I am. What do you want?" Spike asked, in a bad mood Fred noticed.

"Angel told me." Fred stated. "You want to talk about it?"

"No I'd rather get out of here. But the big puff already told you to tell the doc not to let me leave."

"Yeah, look Angel's just worried about you. I mean he toke care of-"  
>"I know what he did Fred. And I don't care; I just want to be left alone alright!" Spiked yelled. Fred now afraid of the vampire left.<p>

Once she was gone Spike managed to change out of the hospital wear, he had to leave without his duster but Spike would have to deal with it, he just wanted out.

Angel came back two hours later, not completely relaxed but not as angry as he was when he had left, Gunn followed him up to his office.

"You're not going to talk with Spike?" Gunn asked, worried about his boss.

"No." Angel stated, opening a random file on his deck.

Gunn opened his mouth to talk some since into his friends, but realized quickly that the vamp wasn't going to listen and left.

As soon as Gunn left Angel got a call from Fred stating that Spike had left.

"What do you mean he's gone?" He yelled, mad that his childe had left after Angel ordered him to stay, and worried about his son.

"I'm sorry Angel, he snuck out after I left, he seemed really angry and he wanted to be left alone, maybe we should just let him come back." Fred stated calmly, "Maybe he just needs time to process what happened on his own, and he'll be back."

Angry Angel hung up by throwing the phone at the wall. Grabbing his coat, Angel glared as he walked out of the firm.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike slummed against the wall of some building in some street of this God-forsaken city called Los Angeles, it's been four months since Spike left-escape, runaway however you want to word it-Wolfram&Hart. In those four month he's been beaten by seven different demons, three human muggers and one rabid dog that wanted his Big Mac. He was tempted to run back to Angel there was no question Angel would take Spike back in a seconded, but that was the point. Angel babied him for months, when he was de-age he allowed Angel to coddle him and he refused to let him any longer. It was only a matter of time before Angel found a way to make the change permanent without any problems.

Growling in frustration, Spike began pounding at the wall, the ground anything that was unfortunate to be in his way. Another act of misfortunate was the bystander that was walking down the alley.

"Ow Spikey...what have you done you poor boy."

"Dru." Spike gasped, impudently stopping is tantrum, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"To see you of course, Daddy tried to keep you from me, but you, you came to me my bad boy." Dru laughed taking Spike's face into her hands and covering his lips with hers is demanding kiss that Spike didn't stop.

Angel sat at his desk mindlessly taping away, it's been four months since he'd seen his childer-his son, and he was going insane not knowing, he pulled the guys he had tailing Buffy to find Spike. So far they have been unsuccessful in their search.

"Angel?" Fred called timidly.

"Yeah Fred what is it?"

"Um...well-Wesley he got this call from Giles, and they arguing and I only got haft of the conversation, I told Wesley he should tell you about but he said not to bother you and well, from what i heard, they were arguing about you and if no you still had a soul and what not and he-Wes starting stating that they didn't need to come and check things out here...whoever 'they' are."

"Harmony." Angel said trying not to snapped at his secretary

"Yeah boss?" Harmony chipper voice sang.

"Get Wesley in here."

"Jeez, wouldn't it hurt to put please in that demand?"

"Now Harmony!"

"Okay on it, no need to bite my head off you know."

Angel groaned, and pinched the bridge of his noise as he waited for Wesley to get here. A few minutes later Fred left the office, as soon as the ex-watcher entered, the two stared at each other in silence. Wes was waiting to see why Angel was here, he was going to admit what he did unless Angel called him out and Angel wanted not only wanted Wes to explain before he A jumped to confusion, and B let Angelus gain control and tear apart Wes then go find Spike and bring him back kicking and screaming.

"This is about the call with Giles?" Wes asked finally.

"Yes...what did he want?" Angel seethed trying not to attack Wes.

"Buffy, Willow, Anya, Dawn and Zander what to come and make sure you still have your soul...and Buffy heard from someone that Spike was back and in L.A with you." Wes confessed

"You told them not to come?"

"Yes, and it seems that made Buffy what to come more."

"When will they be here?"

"Three days but it might be sooner." Wes answered.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Angel asked.

"I guess, grin and bear it." Wes offered.

"Easy for you to say."

Spike wasn't sure how or when he got in this large house or how he got naked and had blood stains on his skin, but he did know he wasn't alone and all he smelled what death and blood. The metalize smell brought out his demon, it clawed at his skin to find something to eat, so he got out of the empty and destroyed four poster bed and traveled out of the bedroom down the dark bloody dripped hall and down the stairs following smell all the way down. He got to the small dark basement did he see Dru taunting a human that was chained up to the ceiling.

"Spikey you're awake!" Dru sang, "Come my lovely you must be so hungry!" she lured him towards the scared body the man was large and fat he had lost of blood corseting threw him, his heart beating was so fast Spike was surprised it didn't burn out.

"Please, please don't! Just let me go! I-I-I-I won't tell anyone I swear! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHH!" The man's please where replaced with a horrid blood curdling scream that only turned Spike on harder and Dru sensed it to. Soon the body was completely empty Spike got something shiny in the corner, there on the table were railroad spikes, and soon his mind held imagines of a younger vampire Spike nailing these spike's on his victims. Spike walked towards the object of his desire and held it in his hands, he curled his hands hard around the spike and threw it at the body, one spike was impaled in the man's back, and one in his hand the last was in the side of the man's hand.

"Such a good boy my Spikey." Dru stated draping herself on Spike.

"Yeah...got any more?" Spike asked.

"I've been waiting for you my dark prince...I have some ready for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. They've been searching for you."

Angel stood in the loby of Wolfram&Hart, it had been three days since he heard anything from his the soldiers he sent to find Spike which made him agitated that and the fact that his Ex, and the ex of his son was coming along with all her little scobies.

"Angel-cakes!" Lorne called from the balcony.

"What is it Lorne?" Angel asked, he pacing continued.

"Gunn's been looking for you." The green demon stated.

"Great." Angel cursed.

"Huh. So this is Evil incorporated." Angel groaned, he knew that voice, Zander Harris. If he was here that means the others-

"Angel!"

Were here.

"Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Zander. Nice to see you." He lied well he was happy to see Willow and he didn't really know Dawn so it was the others. "Giles, hi. So what brings you to L.A."

"Where's Spike?" Dawn asked.

"He's not here. He left four months ago."

"He just left?" Dawn asked kind of heartbroken.

"I don't believe you." Buffy argues.

"And why is that?"

"Because last time you-Angelus-was here you hurt Spike what's to stop you this time?" Buffy asked.

"Okay. I am not evil; you can ask Wesley and the others. I haven't been evil in years." Angel stated.

"Fine if you're not evil then why didn't Spike come back after he came back?"

"Because he was afraid of you." Angel answered, and it was the truth many of Spike's nightmares had been about the slayer-not the slayer that tried to kill him after Angel turned him-Buffy.

"Afraid of me, right." Buffy huffed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever one was silent, afraid that if any one of them spoke, they'd be the target of the Slayer and vampire's anger. The two of them we yelling so loud and over each other it was hard to understand what they said.

"Should we do something?" Dawn asked quietly.

"True fully I'm just waiting for Buffy to stake him."

Xander answered.

"Xander!" Willow whispered."

"What?"

"Angel!" A voice yelled, the scoobies turned to see a man in a suit that Willow identified as Gunn walk towards his boss, a paper in his hand.

"What?" Buffy and Angel barked.

"Just read it." Gunn told him handing him the paper, taking a step back before they could take his head off.

"Five bodies found...tortured, cause of death blood lose, and railroad spikes. Damn it Spike." Angel cursed, he knew that something was not right with his childe, he shouldn't have let his men go after his childe he should have gone after him, and forced him to come back so they could help him.

Angelus was laughing in his cage glad to have his boy back. Angel could feel Angelus pride, he was rejecting at the massacre his favorite childe created.

"That's not all, they were spotted picked up more victims one matches Spike's description the other belongs to Drusilla." Gunn answered.

"Go find the others and meet me in my office."

"You got it." Gunn then left.

"Willow, think you can do a tracking spell?" Angel asked, praying that the witch could.

"We will n-need something of h-his to d-do the spell." Tara spoke.

"Hold on a second, we are not helping Angel we can find Spike and Drusilla ourselves." Buff stated.

"Maybe, but Angel's resources will help us greatly." Giles reasoned. "Anything else we can help with."

"When we find them it's not going to be just Dru and Spike, there's going to be minions."

"Right, sounds goods." Giles agreed.

"Giles? Are you insane? How do we know he's not Angelus?" Buffy asked, to bad for her the group ignored her question and followed Angel up to his office.

Spike lounged around his lair, enjoying a nice bottle of whiskey; while Dru was feeding her victim was screaming so loud, he threw his whiskey at the wall; the glass shattered spilling its contents while Spike stalked towards the woman Dru was feeding from and snapped her neck, licking the blood from his hands.

"Spikey that wasn't very nice." Dru pouted, getting up from the floor to follow her dark prince.

"Well not in the mood for screamin' pet." Spike snapped, and pressed his hand to his head.

"Spike what's wrong?" Dru asked worried he grabbed his arm but Spike violently ripped it out of her grasp.

"Nothing's wrong!" Spike growled, and stalked away.

"Bad Daddy, he didn't do the spell right." Dru pouted.

Angel, Tara, and Willow stood in an empty room in WolfRam&Hart, the two witches started working on a tracking spell while Angel mindlessly played with one of baby Spike's shirts.

"When we find him...will you be able to give him a soul." Angel asked, his voice hoarse afraid that Willow will not be able to save his childe

"It should be hard, but we won't know till we find him." Willow answered truth fully; she looked up at Angel to see him staring at the shirt a few tears fell from his eyes.

Angel looked up from the shirt to see Willow's hand on his arm. "Don't worry, will find him and make everything right as rain."

"Thanks."

"You know me always helpful."

While the others wear busy locating Spike and Dru, Dawn was forced to wait in Angel's suite where she will be out of trouble and out of danger as Buffy put it. She already went thru Angel's movies and Spike's games and was sitting on the couch with a box of wheat thins watching TV when she heard something fall over.

"Angel?" Dawn called, "Buffy?" She tried again before getting up and followed the noise towards Spike's old room.

Dawn looked around, the room defiantly belongs to a little boy, toys and action figures were all over the room along with children's

books, the room was cleaned and nothing look liked it hadn't been touched in months.

Dawn turned to walk away, only to drop her phone and having it skit under the bed, getting on all fours Dawn reached under the bed, while reaching for her phone only to have something cold and rigged touched the top of her hand, grabbing hold Dawn ripped it from under the bed and bring it up to see.

Dawn clutched her head as imagines flashed threw her had, she saw Spike, a young Spike, and the woman every called Drusilla. The flash stop and Dawn stared at the crystal.

"Angel!" Dawn yelled as soon as she got of the elevator.

"Dawn what's wrong?" Buffy asked her sister only to be ignored in favor of Angel.

"I found this," Dawn stated, "It was under the bed of a kid's room."

"Spike's room?" Angel toke the crystal in his hand, "Wesley!"

The ex-watcher quickly to the crystal in his hands and examined it before head towards the table-which was filled with books-Angel watched as Wes started riffling thru a book till he found a page with their mystery crystal.

"Oh dear."

"What is it?" Dawn and Angel asked.

"It seems I found the cause of Spike's night terrors." Wesley answered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait so let me get this straight, Spike got turned into a little kid, as a kid he got nightmares via this crystal, this crystal was placed by Dru, and Dru sent you guys a spell that you thought was from Willow and this spell not only return Spike into an adult but also removed his Soul." Xander concluded.

"That's what Angel just said." Wesley spoke slightly annoyed with Harris.

"I'm trying to wrap my brain around it...I mean this is pretty weird even for our type of weird." Xander admitted.

"He's got a point." Fred voiced, "So what are we going to do I mean what's the plan?"

Angel opened his mouth about to answer but before Angel could Buffy spoke up.

"It's simple," she stated as if insulting Fred intelligence. "We find out where Dru and Spike are hiding and dust them."

Hearing the slayer threaten his son Angelus came out with his game face on, grabbing Buffy he held her against the wall, pushing Angelus back into the cage Angel came back to his human face.

"I'm only going to say this once." Angel staged loudly for the scoobies to hear. "I don't care if Drusilla gets stacked but if any one touches Spike well let's just say I'll kill you before Angelus can come back out." Angel let go of Buffy and turned to walk away.

Buffy not like being shown up was about to attack Angel-with his back still turn- thankfully Giles stopped Buffy before she did something stupid.

"That's enough Buffy!" Giles, ordered.

"He attacked me Giles!" Buffy yelled outraged.

"You threaten to kill his childe, I believe Angel was within right." Wesley stated.

"This is insane, there both evil and I'm the slayer I'm just doing my job."

"Then why didn't you kill Angelus when your let him out." Dawn asked, just like Angel she didn't like Buffy threaten her friend.

"That's not the same!" Buffy yelled. Dawn was about to counter but Buff stormed out.

"I think it's safe to say we need to find Spike before Buffy." Gunn spoke, breaking the silence left in the slayers departure.

Soon the group got back to work, leaving Angel to go after Buffy man he really didn't want to do this. Angel found Buffy after five minutes of searching to see the slayer curled up crying against the wall, with a quiet ground Angel sunk down next to the slayer.

"I'm sorry." She squinted. "I-I just don't understand, if Spike's been back for months why didn't he come see me? Or at least call me."

This made Angel want to punch something, it always had to be about her.

"Well...after Spike came back he kinda came back as a ghost, so that explains the first few months, and then this happened."

"He still should have called." Buffy whispered, she leaned her head against Angel, and all he wanted to do was push her off of him.

Dru walked around the lair, searching for Spike, she was getting angry the stars were telling her to watch her Spikey they say something was coming for him, and she knew who. Daddy and her little whore (As you can tell I don't like Buffy). This wasn't how her plan was meant to go, she was support to get her family back, Angel Darla and Spike. But Darla was dust in the wind, Angel still had his soul and Spike her darling Spike was slowly losing it, he was about to become as mad as a hatter or worse as mad as her.

"DRU!" Spike yelled.

'Oh no' Dru thought, her Spikey was mad now, she could smell his rage and he'd been drinking, alcohol and blood. "Yes Spikey?"

"I'm going out!" He yelled, and slammed the door behind him.

"This isn't right at all." She whispered.

Spike stood on a roof over looking the nightlife of Los Angeles, groups of humans and demon passed by not even noticing him. He wasn't sure why he was here; he wasn't sure why he was doing this. All he knew was the pain gnawing inside him calling for blood.

That when he saw them, Buffy and Angel walking down the road hand in hand pressed tight together they look like one large person, this enraged Spike.

'How dare that slut, touch his sire!' Spike snapped in his mind, before Spike knew it his vampire face came out; he jumped down landing in front of the pair.

Angel moved in front of Buffy, Spike easily tossed Angel aside and attacked Buffy, she screamed loudly as Spike tour into her shoulder, he tossed her to the ground, just in time to turned and caught Angel's sloppy punch and twisted his arm back. Spike heard a clear snap; Angel looked up fearfully at Spike as he was now pushed down. As Spike looked down at Angel he saw it, dark brown spikey hair turned into shaggy honey blond and hazel eyes, the face before him was not Angel.

Buffy turned into a red headed geek with large glasses and buck teeth. Seeing this looked down at not-Angel, and growled causing not-Angel to start crying and praying. With a snarl Spike banged not-Angel's head into the wall dropping him, turning to not-Buffy who was barely consist and started to feed.

Dru paced around muttering about stars and her family.

"Really Drusilla, I asked of you one simple favor." A voice, chastised.

"I did everything right...Daddy was the one that mess it up."

"Well I quest I'll have to change plans." the voice answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Flashbacks.

Pre-chapter 1

Spike was mad. How dare Angel act so high and mighty? That bastard was far worse than he was, Angelus was the monster. The younger vampire left Wolfram&Hart after a heated argument with Angel, hell he couldn't remember what it was about but it was bad. Angel was screaming and if it was possible his face turned bright red, normal Spike would be afraid of Angel's head exploding but he didn't care, he was yelling just as loud that poof.

Drinking a bottle, Spike walked down an alley waiting for something to kill, he would have settled for pounding Angel's skull in but the elder vampire would eventually win, plus Spike didn't want to get an ear full from Fred about how he and Angel should be nice since they work together. He liked Fred, Fred was the only one of Angel's gang that was nice to him.

During his self pity walk Spike failed to see the human lurking behind him trailed behind the vampire, hands in his jacket pocket hold a clear crystal. He brought the crystal out and a glamour covered him, instead of a man a large black demon stomped behind him, to large horns curled form the top of his hand and a spiked tail thumped the ground behind him getting the vamp's attention.

Spike turned back around, to see the demon and eminently went into his game face. Normal Spike would be an excellent aversely, if he wasn't completely trash as he was, so with a swing of its tail Spike ended up making a dent in the brick wall behind them. The glamour disappeared as soon as the demon was sure Spike was K..

"Well that was easy. I though you said he was a good fighter?"

"My Spikey is...that awful slayer really did break my toy." Dru pouted walking past the demon and up to her spikey.

"He'll be fine, just remember you're part of the plan." He snapped throwing a light blue crystal at the vampire.

"I will." She sang, picking up her boy.

End of Flashback.

Angle looked down at the scene, if it wasn't for his child's scent hidden underneath the heavy stench of blood. The police were saying it was over kill, that didn't begin to describe, the woman was drained slowly in painfully that was if Spike drank and that was a big 'If'. Angelus drilled it into William's mind to never leave a meal unfinished.

Buffy walked around the crime scene while Angel sat on some roof top. Angel's guys were saying that Spike couldn't have done this and if he did it then there was more to it. But she knew there wasn't Spike lost his soul he was evil now and she had to slay him, it was her job. The woman was over kill, no doubt about it. Spike tore her to piece and he probably enjoyed it, the male whoever was a different story, he was just feed from besides the fractured skull and dislocated shoulder Spike didn't tortured him.

Back at Wolfram&Hart, the others were trying to identified the crystal.

"I found it!" Fred cried, the group rusted over to the Texan trying to look over her shoulder. "The Phobetot Crystal."

"Phobetor was the Greek god of nightmares." Wes stated

"He was said to have the ability to transform into animals, he was the personification of nightmares appearing in dreams as monsters or animals." Giles added.

"So what's this got to do with Spike?" Xander asked.

"This crystal possesses the fears of people and projects them into their dreams. Since Spike was a child it was easy for the crystal to territories him, even if he was sleeping rooms away." Fred explained.

"So why would someone want to give a vampire kid nightmares?" Dawn asked.

"Someone who wanted us to think Spike was losing his mind, so we'd age him back." Gunn concluded. "We have to call Angel."

"I'm on it." Wes volunteered.

"This is bad very very bad." Zachariah cursed passing around the living area of Dru's lair. "They are figuring it out."

"What are we to do?" Dru whimpered. "Spikey hasn't returned."

"Get your priorities straight!" Zachariah snapped his accent getting heavy with annoyance. "I swear if I didn't need you I'd kill you right now."

"My spike, my baby, my dark prince." She chanted holding herself.

"Bloody useless." Zachariah muttered, "We'll just have to speed up are plans." he stated simply, grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket. Pressing speed dilled, Zachariah waited patiently for the other end to pick up. "Yeah it's me...change of plans, said the Wolf. Yes I know about the plan. It's now or never so send the **bloody Wolf**."

"Can't work with anyone."

Sorry for the delay, but my compute got infected with a virus a little while ago so it deleted everything from my lap top...so the stuff for my book is taking priority over my fan fics. I apologize and I will work to either getting short chapters every other week or longer chapters every once in a while.

P.S Zachariah is being played by Mark Sheppard if you don't know who he his...look him up and watch some of his episodes. Cause the dude is an awesome bad guy.


	13. fluff

Wow...almost a month since my last update...so to keep you all tide over, a little fluff fic. Hopefully by the end of the month I'll have a real chapter up...that assuming I get any idea's because I am at a blank…and finding a reference to a scary wolf in mythology is much harder then it seems, I want to use someone that not many people use.

"Angel."

_Poke._

"Angel."

_Poke._

"Angel!"

_Hard Poke._

"Damn it! Spike what are you doing?" Angel asked the young vampire not even noticed that he cursed in front of the child.

"_Giggle._ You said a bad word. Aunty Fred said you're not suppose to say bad words."

"Spike I'm a grown up." Angel argued weakly not wanting to deal with this, this late at night or should I say early in the morning.

"So? Aunty Fred yelled at Uncle Wes for it." Angel was mad that Wesley would curse in front of his childe but he really had to time or passions for Spike's childish actions.

"Forget it. What do you want?" Angel repilded

_Silents._

"Well?"

_Grumble._

"Spike use your words." Angel scolded, and then smiled with the vamps face turned red and scrunched up.

"I said I had a nightmare." He stated clearly.

And the smile instantly left Angel's face, sitting up in his bed Angel cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck giving him a few moments before answering.

"You want to sleep with me?" Angel asked.

"No!" Spike stated. "I'm not tired."

"Then what do you want?" Angel asked.

Twisting his face up Spike thought for a moment then left the room. Angel waited a few minutes before sleep toke him.

_BANG!_

"Shit. Spike!" Angel yelled not like being woken up a second time. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed a pair a sweat pants to go over his boxers before leaving his bed room.

Before him sitting on the kitchen counter was Spike his face coated in ice cream, a spoon hanging in his mouth...the only thing missing was the ice cream container.

Walking over, Angel imminently greeted the floor with his back, landing in a mess of spilled and melted cookie dough ice cream. Looking up Spike was leaning over the counter his spoon in hand and a large smile and giggling like the mad hatter.

"I'm going to kill you." Angel grumbled he quickly got up grabbing a mess of paper towels he-not to gently-scrubbed the ice cream from Spike's face.

As soon as the child was clean Angel set him on the ground, careful of the mess on the floor-that was mostly cleaned up by his back. He pointed to Spike's room.

"Bed. Now. No argument, go." Angel ordered,

With his head down like a kick puppy Spike walked slowly to his room, leaving Angel to clean up the mess.

Once Angel was cleaned up and the floor was too. Angel fixed him and Spike a cup of blood, seeing as it was morning and almost time to go to work.

Angel quietly walked into his childe's room, to see Spike asleep clutching his blankets and in his white hands. Instantly concerned, Angel pried the blanks from Spike's fingers and gently woke him up.

"Spike buddy? Wake up sweetie please." Angel said gently, he soon let out a relieved sign, as soon as he saw Spike's bright blue eyes.

"Angel?"

"Yeah buddy."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Angel then lifted the boy up before brighten the boy's day with a tickle attack.


End file.
